


Take Good Care of Him

by pinwheelwhirl



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: DW you had so much potential??, Episode Tag: s4e12 I Maurice, The bodyguard and the adviser have so many opportunities for MOMENTS, Why... is there no content of these two, and you gave us virtually NOTHING, anyway, we stan one found family of lemurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheelwhirl/pseuds/pinwheelwhirl
Summary: Clover was more or less on the same page as Julien about Maurice going to find his destiny.





	Take Good Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HOOAH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOOAH/gifts).



> I promised Jib some CloMo in exchange for letting me add a cursed emoji to our Discord server, plus this is something I'd been wanting to write for a long time. Might have to revise it later though. :3

Clover had just about had it.

 

She was sick of her friends not having the families they deserved. She may not get along the best with her parents or sister, but at least she knew that deep down they all loved each other. King Julien’s parents didn’t show him the least amount of care unless it would benefit them, and now knowing Maurice had just been helplessly left in the middle of nowhere as a baby…

 

Well, she may not be the best at the whole “emotions” thing but Clover currently felt the need to go inform both of her colleagues that they deserved so much better. Specifically Maurice, as he really needed to hear it right now and she’d more or less had this conversation with Julien before anyway.

 

She made her way down to the aye aye’s hut (it was still odd to think that’s what he was), where she could hear Maurice and Julien arguing inside. Internally scolding the king for bugging Maurice when she’d specifically told him to let him be, she marched up to the front door, only to run into Maurice carrying a bindle made out of the blanket Masikura had given him earlier. Oh no. He wasn’t...

 

“Maurice, where are you--?”

 

“Let him go, Clover.” Julien appeared behind him, making wild gestures with his arms. “Maurice doesn’t want our kingdom anymore. He wants his ‘own destiny’!” The king continued waving his arms around as he mocked Maurice.

 

Clover glanced down at Maurice, who leaned against the door frame with an exasperated look. He met her eyes and his face turned sad. “Take good care of him,” he said, and began to walk away.

 

“Destiny traitor!” Julien yelled at his retreating form. If he had more to say, Clover didn’t hear it; she slammed the door in his face and quickly stepped on Maurice’s tail, preventing him from going any further.

 

He turned to look at her, looking more sad than annoyed. “What?”

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Maurice sighed, shook his head in resignation. “I need to know. I need to know where I came from, what happened that I’m here and not there...”

 

Sudden anger bubbled up inside Clover; she wasn’t sure where it came from but that didn’t stop her from letting it out. “Oh, what? You’re just going to pack up and leave for your _real_ family?”

 

“What? No!”

 

“We’re not enough for you, is that it?”

 

“Clover--”

 

“Dear Frank, I’m so _sick_ of this!” Clover threw her hands in the air. “First King Julien tried to make his parents love him when they wanted nothing to do with him, now you’re going off to look for your parents who _abandoned you in a bush, all by yourself!_ You would have _died_ if King Julien hadn’t found you, do you realize that? That’s even worse parenting that Julienne and Barty, and you’re just going to run off to find them, and reunite with them or whatever? Are they more important to you than us, Maurice?” The words flew out of her mouth before she could even process what she was saying. She’d meant to be somewhat gentler, but, well, that had never been her strong suit. Clover crossed her arms and set her glare on a nearby tree, fighting the urge to keep yelling or start punching.

 

Maurice watched Clover for what felt like several minutes. The accusations hurt; he had kind of expected this reaction from Julien, because he overreacted to everything, but from Clover? He was shocked and hurt to hear that from her, to think she believed so low of him. Maurice hesitated to approach her, knowing that doing so when she was in this kind of mood could prove fatal.

 

“They’re not more important than you guys, Clover,” he said softly. “No one is.”

 

Clover’s overall angry posture didn’t change, but she did at least turn to look at him.

 

“Look, King Julien is talking like I’m leaving forever and never coming back. I’m coming back,” Maurice continued. “And I know that whatever I learn probably isn’t going to be very fun to hear… but I still need to know. I need to know where I came from and what brought me here, to this kingdom and to these lemurs and to this life. You know?”

 

Clover thought for several moments before letting out a sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, I understand that. I’m just… I really, really hate this.”

 

“Hate what?”

 

“That your parents didn’t even care about you. You… and King Julien… you didn’t get the family you deserved growing up, and that’s not fair. I guess I just wanted you to know that… when we made sure King Julien knew we were his family now? That goes both ways, okay?”

 

Maurice, having considered Clover a friend since the day they met and family since not long after that, gave her a grateful smile. “I know it does.”

 

Clover gazed at him a moment before she sighed again. “How about we go with you? King Julien can stop complaining, and I can give your biological parents a little what for?”

 

The aye aye thought for a moment. “I’d like that. I really would. But… I think I need to do this alone.”

 

Clover nodded. “...alright. Well. Be careful, then. Do what you have to do, then come home.” She gave him a little salute, which he returned. He started heading into the jungle for just a moment but stopped to face her again.

 

“Clover?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

He quickly moved back in front of her to give her a hug. She looked down at him in mild surprise for a moment before gently returning it.

 

“You’ll take care of him, right?” Maurice asked, motioning to his hut where Julien could still be heard yelling at nobody inside.

 

“Of course I will.”

 

“Thank you.” Maurice released her from the embrace, offering her a slightly sad smile. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Clover returned the grin. “Yes, you will.” She watched him disappear into the trees. King Julien seemingly ended whatever monologue he’d been having and burst out of Maurice’s hut, quickly taking off in the same direction the aye aye had gone to “give him several more pieces of his mind”. The bodyguard waited a minute before going after him; she consciously realized for the first time that as long as they always came back together in the end, her little family could handle anything life had to throw at them.


End file.
